Fingerboards are used to store tubulars, for example drill pipes, drill collars and casings, used in the oil and gas industry, for example adjacent to a drilling derrick on an oil or gas rig. An array of horizontally extending fingerboards are provided between which the tubulars are vertically stacked. Latches are used to secure tubulars between the fingerboards. The latches are provided as part of fingerboard latch assemblies mounted to the fingerboards. A fingerboard latch assembly typically comprises: a latch bracket and a latch rotatably mounted on the latch bracket.
It is desirable to sense the orientation of the latch. This is important to provide safety during operation of the latch. In the event of a failure in the latch actuation system, which is typically pneumatic, then the latch might not be in the expected position. This can result in the fingerboard latch assembly and the associated mechanism for handling the tubulars failing to operate properly. This may lead to the tubulars becoming insecure and causing damage to equipment or becoming a danger to workers.